Teething devices, tooth brushes and pacifiers are common in the art as separate devices. Teething devices and tooth brushes and teething devices and pacifiers are also found in combined versions.
A first teething device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,826,943 to maker which discloses a unitary piece of rubber, elliptical at one end and of lobular form at the other end, either end of which acts as a handle in the manipulation of the device. Upon the opposite sides of the device are formed a plurality of spaced tit like projections or stipules and formed about the entire opposite surfaces of the device. Another teething device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,201 to Yoder which discloses a teething device comprising a body of resilient material having a cavity formed therein, an opening formed in a wall of the cavity providing an opening to the exterior of the body a piece of confection mounted within the cavity with a portion thereof exposed through the opening of the cavity wall, the confection being held in place by opposed bosses of reduced thickness. In order to increase the teething action, a series of relatively small protuberances are formed integrally on the surfaces of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,117 to Herbst discloses a combination teether and pacifier in the form of a thin walled, flexible body having nipple, guard, and teething portions which are hollow and in communicating relation with each other. A soft, compressible body of gel or liquid fills the hollow portions, the device and its compressible contents adapted to be cooled before use to attain maximum soothing effects for the user. Another combination is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,143 to Carroll which discloses a combination tooth brush and teething device having a body in the shape of a closed ring with a forward curved portion dimensioned to fit within a child's opened mouth. A rearward curved portion forms a handle for gripping by a child. A brush head formed of a plurality of upstanding flexible bristles extends from the forward curved portion of the body. To facilitate teething, a plurality of protruding teething bumps may be located on the rearward portion of the body for biting engagement with the child's teeth and gums.
Disadvantages of prior art teethers include lack of sufficient massaging elements such as bumps or stipules or long bristles. Regular toothbrushes are generally too difficult to manipulate for an infant and present dangers of injury to an unsupervised toddler. Teething devices, although generally safer, do not provide adequate massaging qualities to soothe the child's itching gums. Chewable teething rings to assist children are known but these do not provide the necessary firmness nor flexibility to provide relief for the child. Toothbrushes having graspable ring-like handles with outwardly extending horizontal brush head are known which make manipulation by younger children possible, but these brushes still present the dangers of over-insertion into the child's mouth.
What is needed is a single implement that may be used safely and without supervision by infants and young children which will assist tooth eruption and provide relief from the discomfort of tooth growth.